Phoenix Burn
by BalletBaby5
Summary: Sometimes everything falls apart. And then what's left? Who will guide you home. Title taken from the Alpha Rev song. Rating just to be safe.
1. Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

Stillness and darkness. The inside of the Weasley house was enveloped in both. It was as if the whole room was frozen in time. The room looked exactly as it had before the family had left. The dishes sat in the sink, the newspaper sprawled across the table, a pair of mismatched socks balled up on the couch. Time stood still in the house, and yet life went on outside. It was trapped in this state until it's owners returned and breathed life into it again. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of the magical clock. As it was, one of it's hands had ceased it's movement.

The door opened and they silently shuffled in. With a flick of a wand, the room became illuminated. A shift could be felt. The atmosphere had changed and the house once again changed with it. The shadows became more noticeable. A creak could be heard as Percy slowly climbed the stairs, as it shifted from the weight of his sadness. They moved silently about the house.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the stove as if meaning to put on a pot of tea, but all she could do was stare out the window into the darkness.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley said gently. She didn't answer. He walked behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She jumped slightly, as if he had snapped her out of a trance. She nodded wordlessly and allowed him to guide her up the stairs. Bill and Fleur followed, watching closely as George let himself be supported up the stairs by Percy. George said nothing, bearing a similar expression to the one Mrs. Weasley wore.

Harry sat, collapsed into the Weasley's worn couch. His shoulders sagged with the weight of what had just unfolded. He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to make it all register. Ginny sat down beside him and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes as well. A lone tear could be seen trailing slowly and silently down her face.

Hermione watched Ron leaning against the door frame of the house, staring out across the lawn. She approached slowly and slipped her hand into his. He said nothing but gripped her hand tighter. After a moment, he came inside and started towards the stairs with her in tow.

Ron shut the door to his room behind them wordlessly. Hermione sat on the bed and stared out the window at the cloudy sky. There would be no stars tonight. She heard the bathroom door close and the sound of running water. Her fingers brushed the satin of her black dress and she wondered how it could have ended like this. It didn't seem real. After Dumbledore's death, there hadn't been time to think or feel, only time to act. But now the danger was gone and there was nothing left but feeling as they had put their son, brother and friend in the ground.

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ron's panicked shouts filtered through the bathroom door. She took off without a thought and burst through the door.

"Ron! What is it? What's the matter?" She found him gripping the sides of the sink, his arms shaking. The bathroom was filled with steam as the shower ran like a waterfall beside them.

"Help me! Get this off! This tie it's choking me, I-I can't breathe!" Ron yelled over the water, his face stained with tears. She nodded and pulled at the tie, her own hands shaking.

"Just get it off!" he shouted over and over again, the panic in his voice rising.

"I'm trying!" she repeated, her own voice breaking as she willed her hands to work. He grabbed her wrist on one side and her elbow on the other, lifting her slightly.

"Why can't you just take it off! What's wrong with you?!" He shouted in rage, hot tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry!! I'm trying Ron! Please!" she sobbed, shaking her head in a silent plea for him to stop.

His face contorted with grief and his knees gave out underneath him. He sunk to the floor, taking him with her. They landed in the inch of water that had accumulated on the floor from the overflowing shower and sink. The steam danced around them, creating a haze and dulling the colours in the room. Their foreheads met as Ron gripped her, holding on for dear life. His shoulders shook as he choked out sobs.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. His hand buried itself in her hair and found the back of her neck. She reached up and softly placed her hand on his wrist. His wet hair clung to his forehead like his wet shirt to his chest. She raised her shaking hands and slowly loosened the black tie around his neck, eventually letting it fall into the water beneath them. His breathing had slowed and his tears came silently now. She finally found the courage and raised her eyes to meet his. He raised a hand and brushed the wet hair from her face. Hermione found herself leaning into his touch. She rested her hand over the one the cupped her cheek. She lightly kissed his palm and the inside of his wrist, feeling the warmth of his skin and enjoying how touching him like that made her feel. He ran his thumb lightly across her bottom lip. Ron hesitated at the part where the lip had been split and stared intently at it.

"How could I let this happen," he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault," she breathed. Ron winced slightly as he touched the broken area of her lip. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath.

"Tell me I'm alive" she heard him say. Hermione drew herself up on her knees slightly, the water swishing beneath her, and leaned closer to him. She pushed the black suit jacket off his shoulders with care. Her hands moved to his shirt and she slowly undid the buttons. As she eased it open, she ran her hands along the hard plane of his chest. She finally let it rest where she could feel the steady pulse beneath it.

"I can feel your heart beating," she whispered. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he brought his hand up to her chest and rested it in the same spot.

"I can feel your breathing," he said. She nodded silently. The air hung between them as the moments slipped by and time continued to pass.

"So we're alive then?" he asked finally. She nodded again.

And with their hands still over each other's hearts, she finally heard him exhale.

*****

Author's Note: So that's it, I hope you like it! I would love any feedback you would like to give. I would love to turn this into a full story, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think, I would love to keep writing it. I apologizing if there are any problems with formatting, I just got a new computer and I'm still learning how to use the different operating system and applications. The inspiration for this chapter is from Ingrid Michaelson's song Keep Breathing.


	2. Green Eyes

Light.

It streamed through the window of the Weasley's kitchen where Hermione stood. She welcomed it's warmth, letting it fill her with comfort. It was a different kind of comfort then the kind that existed around these parts. It wasn't laden with grief and sadness. There was no shadow that followed it. It just was.

"He's been out there all morning," Ginny said quietly, taking a sip of her milk and a bite of her toast.

"Since the sun came up."

Hermione said nothing, but nodded and turned back to the window. She knew what time Ron had left his room this morning. She had been with him. They had eventually left the bathroom floor some time after midnight. Their clothes were soaked and Hermione contemplated summoning some of her dry ones from Ginny's room.

"Here" Ron was suddenly beside her, holding out a balled up flannel shirt. He moved so silently these days that Hermione could swear he and Harry had traded places.

"Thanks" she breathed, meeting his soft blue eyes as she took the shirt. Hermione could feel the heat rising in her face and she turned away quickly, hoping Ron wouldn't notice her. She felt like a selfish child, thinking of her own feelings and mooning over her childhood crush at a time like this. It couldn't be helped though, she knew that. Standing in the corner with her back to him, Hermione slid the soft material of Ron's shirt over her bare shoulders. It felt just like Ron, warm and resilient. It was impossible to ignore how she felt just being near him. Part of her selfishness came from her relief that he was still here. She knew what a miracle that was. She peeled off her dress and let it land in a wet heap on the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye from across the room, Ron saw her glance over her shoulder quickly to make sure he hadn't seen anything. Her self consciousness and modesty when it came to her body was endearing to him. She didn't even know what she looked like to everyone. To him. He pulled the Chudley Cannons t-shirt over his head and then wandered over to the circular rug on the floor next to the window where she had planted herself. His eyes were drawn to her long bare legs that were folded up beside her. His shirt hung perfectly on her small figure and he had to mentally beat himself out of wandering to thoughts of what was underneath it. He felt a sharp pang of guilt, thinking about Hermione like this when only hours ago he had buried his older brother. But at the same time, he could hear Fred egging him on, telling him to man up and go after her. Ron knew that thinking about Hermione was the only thing that provided him with some kind of temporary relief from grief. Even if it was short lived.

"What is it?" Hermione had caught him staring. She winced.

"It's my hair isn't it. It got all wet and now it's a complete mess." Embarrassed, she fumbled for her wand and raised it towards the wild mess of wet curls around her face.

"Don't," Ron grabbed her hand and she jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. His eyes locked with hers and she felt her breath hitch. When had he become so bold? He slowly lowered her hand with the wand. She dropped it onto the floor in front of her, but his hand didn't move off of hers. Instead, he reached out with the other and lightly fingered one of the soft curls resting against her cheek.

"It's…it's brilliant," Ron felt his cheeks redden and he ducked his head to hide his lingering embarrassment.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered and gave him a soft smile in an attempt to ease his shame.

The moment was interrupted by a loud sob that could be heard all the way down the hall. Ron recognized the sound of his mother's grief. It struck a deep chord with him and he could feel himself sinking back into his own his own anguish. He felt like a swimmer, desperately paddling for the surface, but continuing to be pulled down by the undertow. He was drowning and so was the rest of his family. He couldn't help but feel like part of the blame rested with him.

"I wonder about it to," Hermione broke the silence and he glanced over at her, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Maybe if I had run a little faster, or turned left instead of right, or…or…" she couldn't force the words out and Ron watched the tears running down her pale cheeks.

"If it had been you instead," Ron choked out.

"Was that what you were going to say?" he asked. She nodded, a strangled noise escaping her throat. Her hand flew over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound. The thought of her in Fred's place made his heart plunge into his stomach and he wondered if it was the same for her when she thought about him.

Hermione couldn't remember how long they stayed there on the rug. But she had awoken from her uneasy slumber when she shifted slightly and suddenly felt the weight of another person shift with her. She felt the flannel against her cheek and breathed deeply. It smelt like Ron and she felt comforted by it. She stayed there on the floor next to him with her eyes closed until she felt him quietly get up and leave. At the sound of the door closing, she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids to see the sun approaching the horizon. She waited, but Ron never came back.

Now she watched him lying in grass underneath a large tree in the Weasley's yard. She busied herself tidying the kitchen and making sure that food was left out for the other members of the family, incase they decided to venture downstairs at some point.

"Is Harry still sleeping?" Hermione asked Ginny as the youngest Weasley headed for the stairs. She turned back at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"No, he left early this morning to visit some of the injured. I tried to tell him he needed to rest but he wouldn't have any of it. He feels completely responsible for what happened to them," Ginny explained.

"He'll never change," Hermione smirked, wiping her hands on the dish cloth before tossing it back on the counter.

"It's a blessing and a curse," Ginny sighed. She turned back towards the stairs and gestured upwards.

"I'm going to go check on my Mum and Dad."

Hermione nodded and watched her disappear. She glanced around aimlessly, trying to find some other work to occupy herself but it was no use. She eventually gave in and headed for the door.

"How's the view," she called to him from across the lawn as she started towards him. Ron lifted his head just enough to match a face to the voice before settling back into the grass.

"Bloody awful. There's a bird sitting right above me and I think it's enjoying having me stare up at it's giant bottom" he answered. Hermione's face broke into a smile and she could see him grin slightly at his achievement. She lay down next to him on the grass and stared up into the bright green bonnet of leaves. It was like being inside of a giant hat, she thought to herself.

"Fred and George and I used to come out here and lie under this tree when we were hiding from Mum," Ron confessed.

"You silly boys." The silence sat comfortably between them as the air was filled with the sound of the leaves rustling gently in the breeze.

"So what do you suppose we do now?" Ron finally asked.

"What do you mean, now?" Hermione asked.

"'Bout school and everything," he muttered. She turned her head to look at him.

"We go back. We have to, we need to finish what we started. Show them that he didn't beat us," she said. Ron rolled onto his stomach and looked straight ahead.

"Suppose you're right. We still have to graduate," he agreed. She nodded but said nothing more about it. She closed her eyes and let the familiar warmth of the sun's rays wash over her. It felt refreshing to be outside by choice, not because it was her home. She thought back to all of the time she had spent in the tent with Harry and Ron. The most vivid memory in her head was how wonderful it felt to see Ron's stupid face when he came back to them.

She took a sharp breath in when she felt the tips of Ron's fingers suddenly dance lightly along the skin of her stomach. Opening her eyes hesitantly she watched as he lazily traced patterns across the area of exposed skin where her t-shirt had ridden up slightly. Hermione felt a heat growing inside her belly and tried to concentrate on keeping her breathing normal.

"Do you think it can ever be the same?" his voice was so soft she could barely hear him. She said nothing, but as she watched his fingers linger, she knew it wasn't.

They couldn't go back.

They could only go forward.

Everything had changed.

*

Author's Note: As per request, another chapter! I'm glad to hear people enjoyed the first one. Please let me know what you think of this one! As long as people enjoy reading it, I will keep writing it! I appreciate any feedback you can give! I apologize for any mistakes, I edited a few times but this comes on 2 hours of sleep. Inspiration for this chapter is Coldplay's song Green Eyes.


	3. The Way It Goes

Limbo.

It was the only way to describe the Weasley house in the week before the start of term. The sound of the ticking clock echoed through the kitchen as Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat in silence at the large wooden breakfast table. Ginny twiddled the thumbs of her folded hands, not daring to look up.

Hermione was the first to make a sound, letting out a small cough that sent them all jumping nervously.

"Jesus Hermione," Ron breathed, Harry running a hand through his own tousled hair.

"Sorry," she whispered and they all tried to sink back into the uncomfortable silence.

"Alright," Mr. Weasley's voice caused another startled response as Ron leapt up from his chair and Harry's eyes grew larger then saucers.

"I spoke with your mother and it took a lot of convincing. But she is willing to let you both return to Hogwarts."

Ginny let out a loud sigh and collapsed into her chair. The tension seemed to ebb out of the room. The evening prior over dinner, Ron had mentioned their return to school in passing.

"What do you mean, return to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, Mum, I mean, you know we have to go back of course. We-" he gestured to Harry and Hermione. "never finished our final year."

"Oh no," his mother threw down her utensils on her plate.

"Neither of you will be returning to Hogwarts this year. How could we let you go back there after all that's happened."

"But Mum-" Ginny started, but Mrs. Weasley quickly silenced her.

"How could you even think of returning to the place where your own brother lost his life!" and with that, she stormed out of the room. Mr. Weasley followed her, promising to try and talk to her about it.

Ron was sure that was the end of the discussion and began trying to come up with some sort of idea what he was to do with himself for the next 365 days.

"How did you get her to change her mind?" Ron asked. He couldn't believe his mother had relented.

"I didn't" Mr. Weasley stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"I did" came a voice from the stairs.

"George…" Ginny breathed. It was the first time their brother had resurfaced since the funeral. He looked awful, exhaustion apparent in the dark circles the existed prominently under his eyes.

"Listen, Fred loved Hogwarts. That's why he died fighting for it and all it stood for. If you didn't go back, you would dishonor his memory. His death would have been in vain" he jutted his chin out proudly as he spoke of the courage his twin had shown.

Ron said nothing, but wordlessly moved to the bottom of the stairs where his brother stood and pulled him into a hug.

"He was a good brother," Ron's voice cracked as he said it.

"And so are you."

George sniffed and Ron pulled back, grasping his shoulders.

"We will be okay. I promise you."

George reached up and squeezed one of Ron's hands before heading back up the stairs to his room. There was nothing to say. Who he was, was gone. He would now learn to be the new George-without-Fred Weasley.

"Who do you suppose will be Headmaster now?" Ginny asked as the four of them sat outside in the yard that evening.

"Dunno," Hermione sighed, picking at the grass.

"Anything could happen at this point" she glanced quickly at Ron and then looked away, hoping that no one had noticed.

"Well my bets are on McGonagall," Harry said. Ron sat silently, staring straight ahead into the darkness.

"Well, I think I'm going to turn in," Harry started towards the door. Ginny followed but stopped short, turning back.

"Are you coming?" she asked Hermione who hesitated and looked back at Ron.

"Um, I'll be there in a minute."

Ginny glanced knowingly at her brother and then followed Harry into the house.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. She was afraid to approach him, he looked lost and yet there was a peacefulness about him.

"I dunno…do you suppose Dumbledore knew it would all turn out like this?" he said.

"It's hard to say. He knew so many things we didn't know, that no one knew," she watched him walk towards the field of corn. It was a bright, healthy green, reminding them every second of the fact that the world was still alive and well. Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth slightly on his heels.

"I think," she tried again.

"He just wanted to give us a fighting chance."

Ron exhaled deeply as the weight of her statement sunk in. The greatest wizard of all time had given it all up and placed the fate of the world in the hands of three teenagers. Ron felt honored that Dumbledore had trusted him, and wished he was here to fix the aftermath as he had when they were children. Even when things were on the verge of falling apart, somehow, it was all better when Dumbledore was there.

"It's like this pain my chest when I think about all of them gone. I just always thought if anyone was going to die…it would be us…I never expected that anyone else would get hurt. Somehow it just seemed easier to be the one who died first," he shrugged.

"I never thought we would live through it," Hermione confessed, crossing her arms and hugging them close to her body. There were times that it still didn't feel real to her. She almost expected someone to tell her it wasn't really over, that she would find a Death Eater or even Voldemort lurking around every corner.

She listened to the soft whistle of the wind as it rustled through the corn field. The summer heat felt sticky on her pale skin.

"Does the pain ever go away? The one in your chest?" she finally asked.

"Sometimes. There are moments when I can forget the whole thing happened and I start to feel normal again" he said.

"When is that?" she said softly.

He turned to face her, his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"When I'm with you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Just then, Ginny strolled out in her white night dress, clutching a large bundle. She walked straight to the centre of the yard without a word to anyone.

"Gin, what are you doing?" Ron asked cautiously.

"I found it. I forgot he had asked me to hide it ages ago," she propped it up and stood back to admire her handiwork. The firework was similar to the one the twins had set off at Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign of terror.

"Bloody hell Ginny! Where did you get this!" Ron watched her worriedly.

"After Fred and George left Hogwarts, Fred asked me to hide it for him. Said I could use it if I really needed it, if the time was right," she explained.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hermione asked. Ginny said nothing but stood back and raised her wand. Before they could say another word, the sky was alight and the sound of a hundred cannons exploding echoed through the yard. Ginny threw her hands over her ears, her hair blowing all around her as she screamed with laughter. Hermione came to stand beside both of them, gazing up in wonderment at the extraordinary show of fire blazing through the sky.

"Ginny! What the hell are you doing!" George's shouts could be heard as he came striding across the yard with Harry and the rest of the family close behind him.

"The time is right George!" she shouted back. She ran up to him and grasped his shoulders.

"I loved him too. But he's not gone is he, not really. This is Fred," she gestured up at the sky. Her face split into a grin and she took off laughing and spinning around the yard as the fire and light swirled around her. George scratched his head and then to everyone's surprise, he started to laugh.

"Yeah it is. We've missed you Fred ol' buddy," and he took off after Ginny.

Hermione felt Ron's hand slip into hers and she squeezed it reassuringly. She turned and found him already staring at her. His blue eyes danced and she couldn't tell if the fire she saw in them was a reflection from the fireworks or something more.

"Come on you two!" Ginny's voice shattered the moment. She and George stood at the edge of the cornfield, wand's alight.

"Harry's 'it'!" and with one last devilish grin, fireworks still soaring through the sky, she took off into the cornfield, the four of them following close behind. From the Weasley house, there could be heard the distant sound of their laughter, a sound that had not been heard for a very long time. And as the fire continued to explode noisily around them, another familiar voice joined them. A voice they thought they'd lost, laughing boisterously and echoing across the field.

*

Author's Note: Finally! There it is! I apologize for the long wait, I went away for the weekend and got held up coming home because a huge storm washed out the railway tracks so my train was stranded for a short time. I hope you all enjoy it! I promise my next chapter will come sooner! Lots more Ron and Hermione to come! Please please review! Thanks to everyone who has so far! I really enjoy the feedback! Inspiration for this chapter comes from the song The Way it Goes by Gloriana. Cheers!


	4. Strawberry Swing

Noise.

The Hogwarts Express chugged boisterously towards it's destination, while inside, the cars were filled with laughter and chatter as the students were reunited.

"Finally!" Ron huffed as he, Harry and Hermione clambered into their car.

"Bloody lucky we got a seat! The train is packed!"

"I guess everyone figures now that Voldemort is gone, it's safe to send their kids back to Hogwarts," Harry shrugged. Ron looked over and saw Hermione struggling to stow her bag above her.

"Here Hermione," he grinned and reached out to help her.

"No thank you, I can do it myself!" she insisted, standing on her tip toes and trying to lift the heavy luggage above her head. She nearly dropped the bag altogether when she felt Ron's hand on the small of her back. He moved directly behind her and as he reached up to stow the bag, his front met her back. She felt her breath hitch when he softly whispered into her ear,

"You don't always have to go it alone you know."

She swallowed slowly and turned to face him. His face was inches from hers.

"Thanks," she breathed. Once again, he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. There was such certainty, his gaze never faltered.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and Hermione jumped, startled back to reality. She sat down quickly and focused her gaze out the window at the passing scenery. She tried to will her cheeks to return to their normal colour. She felt so foolish, she couldn't believe she had forgotten Harry was there, witnessing the whole thing. Whatever that thing was, she had no idea.

"I think I'll go see where Ginny got to," Harry announced. He gave Ron a knowing look before closing the car door and disappearing from sight.

"So…" Hermione began.

"So," Ron nodded.

"How are you?" she asked the first thing that came to her mind. She felt her best defense at this time was to try and be normal.

"I think you know the answer to that," he said.

"Well it's bound to be difficult to start-" she turned towards him and he cut her off.

"That's not what I meant" he shook his head. He leaned forward and folded his hands, looking straight ahead at the wall of the car.

"I meant what I said yesterday. About how I feel when I'm with you."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. Of course she hoped that he had meant it, but they had been playing this game for so long, she hated to get her hopes up. After all, they had never talked about their first kiss. Had it just been circumstance? Driven by fear?

"It would be brilliant if you could say something," Ron gave her a weak smile, and for the first time, his confidence wavered and his nerves were revealed. Her guarded expression softened slightly.

"Of course I feel the same way," she said.

"Why do I sense a 'but'?"

"Well, we've just never been good at this have we? Look at how long it took us to get this far and what if it wasn't even real?" Hermione kept her eyes on the floor as she said it, afraid of his reaction. He slid closer to her on the seat, closing the small gap between them. Hermione felt her body flush with heat at how close he was to her. She was suddenly extremely aware of herself and how alone they were. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. There was nothing like it.

"What do you mean, it wasn't real?"

"Well, we thought we might die and maybe we acted out of fear and impulse," she shrugged.

"Hermione," he smiled.

"I've felt the same way about you for years, nothing could change that, not even Voldemort."

"Exactly! We've been going round like this for years. What if it wasn't…" she trailed off, unable to bring herself to say it.

Ron said nothing and Hermione felt like the few seconds of silence went on forever. Suddenly she worried she had said too much. And just like that, in one swift movement he swooped in and captured her lips. She let out a small squeak of surprise but quickly relaxed and kissed him back. Her back was right up against the wall closest to the window and Ron reached up and laced his fingers through hers on the hand that rested next to her head. His other hand gently cupped her cheek, his strong fingers brushing the back of her neck. Hermione felt that familiar fire in her belly as his lips moved softly against hers.

Ron felt dizzy with happiness as she pulled him closer. Her scent was intoxicating. Her lips tasted like sugar on his tongue. It was even better then the first time. He surprised himself when he heard a low growl come from his throat. He knew that he needed to come up for air soon or he would pass out. He gently pulled back a few inches, looking at her flushed face and swollen lips. He had never seen her look so good.

"So," he said, breathing heavily and sliding over a few inches to restrain himself. It was taking everything he had to not kiss her.

"No fear this time. Can you honestly tell me there was nothing there?"

"No, there was something," she agreed. Hermione tried desperately to calm her breathing and slow her pounding heart. They sat on opposite sides of the seat against the wall, panting and staring straight at each other in silence.

"What do we do now?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm not sure," Ron said.

"I guess we see how it goes."

"Okay," she nodded in agreement.

"Okay," he repeated. His face broke into a grin.

"Your face is beat red 'Mione."

"Shut up!" she laughed, trying her best to feign insult as she hit him with her sweater.

"Hey!" Ron tried in vain to use his arms as a shield.

"It's not my fault you look like a bloody tomato!"

"Ronald Weasley!" she punctuated each word with a blow from the sweater.

"I do not look like a tomato!"

He reached out and before she knew it, they were wrestling for control of the sweater. Ron managed to gain the upper hand as they both laughed hysterically.

"I like it! I like it!" He finally choked out.

"What?" she asked. He stopped and brushed her cheek lightly.

"I like that you look like a tomato" he said softly, only causing her to turn an even deeper shade of red.

They were interrupted as Harry opened the door to the car.

"It's a real nightmare out there! Kids everywhere!" he announced. Both Ron and Hermione slid back to their respective sides of the seat. Harry collapsed on the seat across from them.

"What have you two been doing?" Harry asked.

"Nothing" Ron said, meeting her eyes and grinning as he tossed her back her sweater.

"Talking about tomatoes."

*

Author's Note: There it is! LOTS of Ron and Hermione in that one! I hope you all enjoy and this ties you over for the weekend. I won't be posting another chapter until Sunday or Monday, as I will be leaving for the beach for the weekend tomorrow. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would love some feedback from people! I never know if people are actually reading or if they even like what they are reading. I would love to hear from you! Have a great weekend everyone! Cheers!


End file.
